More Meetings, More Plans
Once upon a time, Hot Rod and Arcee came blazing out of the Dead End in Polyhex, leaving behind what was, frankly speaking, a mess -- but bringing no small amount of information. Since Hot Rod's demands for immediate reaction met only patient wisdom, he's been busy. --but that can only last so long. Racing down from Nyon, he comms ahead, asking for a meeting with Orion Pax with the promise that he's listened to Pax and Alpha Trion, and with Elita One, given how closely involved she is with it all. When he transforms to walk up to the police station, it's with a reflexive, wary watchfulness. Hot Rod acts like he might get arrested any second. But he still enters. Elita One arrives at the appointed time, the soft hum of her vehicle mode barely heard over the everyday sounds of the area. In a quiet blurr of moving parts she assumes robotic form and makes her way up the steps, entering the police station, and almost daring anyone to speak up about the massive hammer on her back. Pax stands, like an ever vigilant guardian, just inside the doors of the precinct. With his large arms crossed in front of his chassis, his optics are locked on the doors. Is he waiting for someone specific or does he do this normally? There are a few yells from back in the cell area, mostly from a few bots who cant hold their energon, but that's mostly it. All in all a quiet cycle. Spotting Pax, Hot Rod relaxes. That's one down. Elita takes a moment longer, and he gives her a fairly obvious double-take as he eyes the massive hammer. Like any number of others that she passes, or that pass around her, he doesn't actually say anything. "Right. Hi." He sounds a little awkward, as though not quite sure what follows. The hesitation does not last. Soon enough he's all confidence, straightening. "Guess we should go somewhere to talk. I saw Nautica the other day, by the way. Promised her a party." Elita One simply.. smiles, one that would normally be warm but this time has a definite chill to it, "Oh.. I am aware she is deserving of a party. Even know a few guests to bring along.." She glance at Pax and nods her head, the smile becoming warm for a second before the smile and warmth fades, "Pax, is your office free for use?" Pax's optics look to Hot Rod then to Elita before looking out to the front of the police station. He looks from buildings to alleyways. It's Elita's question that brings him back to the bots before him. "It is. Come inside." his low commanding voice says to the two of them as he steps to the side allowing entrance into the station. Something is off and Pax can sense it. Despite relaxing on spotting Pax, Hot Rod tenses up again as they move into the station. His chin is held high, his shoulders are set squared, and his spoiler tips at a jaunty angle. "Yeah. Guest list is going to get pretty unmanageable before too long," he says with a careless, cocky tone. "Gonna be a surprise party like they'll never believe." He keeps it nice and vague and festive until they are in Pax's office. Elita One follows along, then after the group enters the office she reaches over to one of her forearms and taps something on the side of it.. and with a soft brief buzzing noise turns on a white-noise generator. "Sorry.. so hate when people listen in when a party is being planned.. hope you two mechs do not mind?" And gives one of her better dazzling smiles to the two before she slips her hands behind her back, "Yes, and a few rather major names on the list as well." As the doors close Pax overhears the two talk about a party. Stepping away from the entrance Pax follows the two to his office. He says noting as he does. "Oh. Nice." Hot Rod glances at Elita's forearm and then gives her a brilliant smile. Orion Pax is surrounded by smilers, and there he is with his faceplate. At least it's lucky. "Right, well." He leans against Pax's desk and then spreads his hands as he begins making his point. "Nautica, one of Elita's delegation, is being held against her will at the Institute. Thanks to one of Nautica's coworkers, we not only know where she is, but we have an idea of the layout. There are a few others being held there of interest, too, as well as others I'm sure we know nothing about. Nautica's ready to bust out. She just needs our help on the other side. And I've been itching to take that place down." Elita One nods, "We are aware of it.. I have been trying to find.. help to do so without throwing all of our lives away in the process." She leans forward as well, putting both hands on the desk as she looks at Hot Rod after a brief glance at Pax, "Pax has agreed to help.. and Megatron has.. agreed to see if any of his would aid as well. I want Nautica and /any/ sentient forms in there freed, be they Bots, Cons, or Insecticons.. and I intend on ensuring it gets razed to the ground afterwards." Pax continues to stand quietly, his arms again crossed as he listens. He isn't usually this quiet, but he's holding his voicebox through this whole conversation. Something must be on his processor. Hot Rod smiles again: it's a slighter thing, but deep and genuine. "Yeah. Well, I won't fight you to lighting that fuse, but all I'm saying is there might be a few going." He lifts his hands and mimes a boom. "I've people who want in. Good fighters. Not lacking for help. At least one of them is going to have a real problem working with Autobots, though," he says, and gives Orion Pax a sheepish glance. He shrugs. "Nothing against you. I keep trying to tell him -- there's you, Jazz, Arcee -- you're good people. But there are some -- well, never mind. Probably not the time." He shakes his head, taps his helm, and then refocuses. "So I figure we need to take a couple of approaches: one frontal distraction, maybe, then a team in the tunnels nearby to pull them out. That's where Nautica is, anyway. Below. I've also got two medics -- or, well, a medic and a mechanic -- who are on board. Ratchet's ready to deal with Nautica's implant." A smile that would chill even the worst of murderers slips onto Elita's face, "Distraction? Hot Rod, I was not joking. I intend on seeing that place razed to the ground and blown to the winds. There are some lines that should not be crossed and those... people.. danced across the line happily." She waves a hand "I intend on ensuring Nautica gets out, as well as those sentient Insecticons.. but the others that work there? Some will be given a chance to run.. but those who knew what was going on and ENJOYED it? I will promise nothing about their safety." A glance towards Pax, "I know you don't want to involve others, but this can not be allowed to go on, and must be stamped out in the same way they show to their.. 'volunteers'. No mercy." A name he recognizes causes the Captain to speak. "Ratchet is a good mech. We uses to attend the academy together. You couldn't have found a better bot to help." Those are high praise coming from Pax. But when Elita focuses her fury in his direction the large bot nods. "Understood." He's been going over the intel in his head. As his optics center on Hot Rod he starts to speak. "You and Elita should go in the tunnels. You know Nautica better than most. And it will be easier when you extract her." his voice is sure of the strategy. "The Autobots will serve as frontal and diversionary team. Long enough to keep their attention off you so you can get the prisoners out." its a solid tactic. "And while they're distracted I will take a small group to their main power source and destroy it. I'll make sure I'm the last bot out of there." Hot Rod's gaze resets with a flicker of light as he looks at Elita. He glances from her to Pax and back, recovering from his startle when he sees Pax take her anger in stride. It is not subtle as he thinks it is, the way he takes his cue from the bigger bot. "Yeah -- well, I wasn't really joking either, but--." He breaks off, then tries again. "I was there, inside, when Arcee shut things down from outside. It was chaos. It's not just Nautica and the Insecticons. There are other victims there, and we'll have to work to keep them safe when we go after the rest. We can get Nautica and whoever that coworker of hers was to prep things, maybe, to limit losses. Make sure the power loss works in our favor." Elita One taps a finger on the table slowly, "So... you wish us to go in, use our element of surprise.. to pull out /just/ our friends? And leave the others? Just so I am clear on things." "Hot Rod you must understand. We are getting them ALL out. Every last one of them. We will take losses but we will have prisoners who will face justice. And as Elita said, we will end it." The glowing blue optics of Pax turn to Elita. "Once I get the all clear from you and your team I will detonate and destroy this place. There will be nothing left." Pax tone is chilly and colder then many would get from him. But he's always going for the win as he keeps the loss of spark to a minimum and the sense of Justice intact. "What? No!" Hot Rod looks startled by the idea. "Definitely not." He glances at Pax and echoes with a fierce nod. "Look, I've been there. We need to pull /everyone/ out. I don't care what excuses the Senate has made to put some of those people in there. No one deserves what is happening in those halls. We get Nautica, we get the Insecticons, we get the rest. We /don't/ leave anyone behind." He all but vibrates with the intensity of his passion. "We're going to need to watch our shots, and anything they can do from the inside to help is going to be important." Pax stares at the young mech for a moment. "Rewind and replay your audio. Did I say we were going to leave any behind?" Pax pauses before continuing. "In a fight there will be losses. Theirs and ours, but OUR priority is to search and rescue those who are being held. Those who are torturing will be apprehended and brought to Justice. In the high courts." He speaks slowly in a tone that is meant to be calming. The young mech is brash and quick, but Pax does sense some greatness in him. "So yes we watch our shots. You will watch the shots of those who go in with you. You will watch the shots of those in there. But you WILL make sure we get everyone out. Is this understood Hot Rod?" Elita One tilts her head a bit and looks at Pax... but says nothing about the offenders being brought to justice, perhaps choosing to avoid a fight on the matter. "We will do what we need to..." She looks at Pax, "And you will need others with you, whoever you or I, or Hot Rod can get, if Megatron does choose to 'aid' us. I don't fully trust him, but I believe, for this matter that he will play fair but I won't take any chances.." And a 'Especially you' when she looks at Pax /seems/ to be added on unvocally. Hot Rod settles -- marginally -- so maybe the tone works, or maybe he just settles because they are all agreed about overturning the whole thing and burning it all to the ground. It's nice when people agree. Yaaay. "You got it." His words are flippant, but his tone is as close to a 'yes, sir' as he's likely to get. "You really think Megatron--" He shapes the name awkwardly, as one might someone they have never met, and has heard of only quite distantly. And greatly exaggerated. "--will really help?" She shrugs her shoulders a bit, "I spoke with him, as has Pax.. it would be in their best interests to aid us in this. If they choose to sit out, after being asked to help, it will only hurt their cause... and as much as I hate to add to their reputation, I don't think we can do this in a way that will work out best for us without them." "He's a leader, he may not see it, but he has the spark of one." Pax says, he still doesn't believe he has that same spark. "He'll see the need to help those in need, even if it is for his own gain." This causes a shift in Pax. "So you need to watch him. Don't take any chances. As soon as you get the prisoners clear you break away. Get them to safety Hot Rod. They'll be in your care." Pax is laying a bit of responsibility on the young mech. Glancing from Elita to Pax in surprise, Hot Rod asks, "Really?" People talking. Megatron /talking/, not just publishing polemics. Crazy stuff! "Yeah -- okay, you're probably right." He tips his head to Elita, granting her point. Looking at Pax as he talks, Hot Rod looks briefly ... uncomfortable. /Responsibility/. He glances to the side, like he's looking for an escape -- or maybe cover to hide behind, so that he can dodge it. /That will cut into his blowing things up time/. But there's no getting away from it with Pax standing right there. So he faces up to it, faces up to him, and says, "Okay." He lights his tone and makes it a joke: "Then -- Elita, I guess lighting that fuse is up to you, after all." Elita One gives a smile that she is better known for, a soft but serious one, "I am sure there will be time for you to add your own touch to things as well." She pauses and then says in a serious tone, "And make it clear, both of you, that any who volunteer for this will NOT be left behind.. because I will /not/ leave till all are out." Her gaze moves to Pax, unyielding as she states that, "NO one, Bot, Con or unaligned gets left behind for those monsters.. am I clear?" Pax looks at Elita, his gaze speaks millions of languages. And this one says 'You need to tell ME this?' Til all are o--ut. Right. So close. "No one," Hot Rod agrees, echoes, and locks away in his spark. "So -- I guess someone has to talk to, uh, Megatron--" And he glances at Elita and Pax at that. "--then we pick a date, talk to Nautica, light it up." He looks a little daunted by the possibility of this actually happening, having no doubt pictured it many, many times. "We need to gather our forces and set down the plan to those teams. Once that is done then we ready ourselves for the assault." As speaks he stops for a moment and looks at the other two bots in his office. "You two have to understand this something you have never seen before. It will be a brutal and violent fight. You will see things that will make you lose your energon." This comment is aimed towards the younger mech. "But we must overcome this and succeed." Elita One sighs, "And I interact with Sentinel far too often to know the /exact/ details... you two will need to decide that. Then tell me where you need me to go. To avoid any issues if he decides to.. talk with me." Then there is a pause as her comm beeps.. and she frowns at it, "Speak of the bastard and he shall call... it seems I am needed back at the Senate building. You two finish the details that we need for now and speak to me later." She taps her forearm and that soft buzzing noise is gone and she turns and disappears out the door. Category:NC Institute